


A Very Special Date Night (Hiddlesworth)

by Hedgehog_Goulash221



Series: Just Kiss Me [2]
Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Date Night, Dinner, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Neck Kissing, Past Heartbreak, Past Relationship(s), Past emotional hurt/comfort, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Surprises, Tears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgehog_Goulash221/pseuds/Hedgehog_Goulash221
Summary: It's been almost 2 and a half years since they did the video. And Chris is ready to ask Tom to marry him, but is scared he will say no because of past heartbreak.





	A Very Special Date Night (Hiddlesworth)

It's been almost 2 and a half years since they did the video of their first kiss, and they couldn't be happier. He loves Tom with all his heart, and today, he's gonna finally take that next step.

Tonight is Date Night, but it will be a very special Date Night, because Chris will have a _big_ surprise for Tom when they get home. Chris is gonna ask Tom to marry him.

He's spent weeks planning this out. He's got a beautiful ring, he's figured out what exactly he's gonna do for the surprise, but he's _so nervous_. He doesn't have all the words he's gonna say to Tom written on paper, he's not gonna script it with him. But that's not what's bothering him, what is bothering him is he's afraid Tom will say no to him.

Now he knows Tom, he knows him very well, and he knows he loves Chris. But Tom has had a few bad relationships during the course of their friendship and before that, but there was one that hurt him _so bad._

When they first met, Tom was in a relationship with another man, which Chris didn't mind, and he thought the guy Tom was with was a good guy, and didn't mind them being friends at all. They had been together for 4 years. The longest relationship the Brit had ever had.

Chris could see that he loved the guy, which was good, even if it hurt him a little. He couldn't help but feel jealous for the guy for getting to have someone as incredible as Tom. 

It was after Chris and Tom had been friends for almost 2 years, when the guy told Tom he couldn't be with him anymore, and he had wanted to leave for a long time, but was an incredible actor. And this happened 3 days before the guy got married to someone else, the guy told him.

It broke Tom's heart, and Chris will never forget that night. He had gotten a knock on his door and Tom stood there, shivering and getting soaked by the pouring rain. Chris was going to scold him for being out in the rain like this instead of just calling, until he saw Tom was also crying his eyes out.

Tom practically fell into the Aussies arms and cling to him for dear life. When he told Chris what happened, the Aussie wanted to rip the guys head off. But the Brit kept telling him he wasn't worth it, so Chris dropped that idea. After Chris suggested Tom should stay over for the night, he let Tom take a hot shower, and borrow some pajamas, he did.

He held Tom for hours, comforting him while he cried. He hated seeing Tom cry, he doesn't deserve that shit. Chris knew then he really fell for Tom after that. And how Tom felt when he was being comforted by the Aussie like that and how he didn't leave him while he went through it, he knew he truly fell for Chris then.

Funny thing is, that guy and his wife got divorced after about a year. He found out she was cheating on him with the guy he chose as his Best Man before they even got engaged.

When they found that out, they laughed until they couldn't breathe and tears rolled down their cheeks. Irony is a funny thing.

But after that, it left a scar on his heart and he hadn't been in a relationship since then. He was afraid of getting his heart broken again. But then after the video, he ended up with Chris. He knows Chris would never do that to him, but he's still afraid sometimes. And tonight, Chris wants to get through to him that he would rather die than hurt him like that asshole did.

 

•~•~•

 

Tom could sense that something was up with Chris. He couldn't tell exactly what, but he just senses that Chris wasn't being himself.

For the past few weeks, Chris has been on his toes around the Brit. When he talks now, he stutters or stumbles his words a little. He fiddles with his hands, fiddles with his clothes, and sometimes doesn't make eye contact at him. His tone sounds wavery and weird, and Tom doesn't have a clue what's up with him. 

Then the worst possible thought hit him like a ton of bricks. Chris could be breaking up with him. Or he's cheating on him. He nearly had a panic attack when he first thought of that, and he had to calm himself down. But he knows Chris, he loves him and Chris loves him back, doesn't he? He would never do something like that, would he? 

But a lite voice in the back of his mind kept screaming that Chris was gonna dump him and hurt him all over again just like his last boyfriend did. It scared him, and he didn't know what to do, and he still doesn't. He just prays it doesn't happen, but also braces himself, ready to have his heart broken again at any moment.

 

•~•~•

 

Tonight Chris took him out to dinner. Tom had to work so the Aussie  picked him up, and they went out to eat at a nice place.

Throughout the dinner, the Brit could see Chris looked the same way he's looked for the past few weeks. Chris didn't eat much of his dinner, and they didn't talk much. But every time Chris looked at him, he smiled. A nervous smile, but it was a cute one. 

It sort of put him at ease, but the worry sat like a stone in his gut. After they left, they headed home and as soon as Chris pulled into their garage, he killed the engine, and Tom turned to him.

He asked "Chris, what is going on with you?"

The Aussie looked up at him and asked "What do you mean?"

Tom said "You've been acting really fucking weird these past few weeks, and it's scaring the shit out of me, what's going on?" He swallowed hard and then asked "Can I ask you something else?"

Chris was getting a little worried, but nodded and said "Of course Baby, what's on your mind?" 

Tom couldn't get the words out. He took a few deep breaths and tried to exhale normally, but they came out shaky. Every time he thought about it, there were tears in his eyes. He turned and looked looked just straight ahead because if he looks at Chris again, he might break down and cry.

But then he turned and looked at Chris, and the tears didn't come. He held Chris' gaze and asked "Are you breaking up with me? Are you cheating on me, what is it?"

That hurt Chris. He didn't know that this was what Tom must be thinking with his behavior over the weeks, it really hurt him. He feels like a jackass not seeing what this was doing to his Tommy, he got wrapped up in being a nervous wreck himself about the surprise, while hiding it as best he could.

He could almost feel the hurt look on his own face. He quickly took Tom's hand in his and linked their fingers together. He said "Jesus Baby, no. No, I'm not doing either of those awful things. I would never do that to you, I am _not_ that asshat. I've just been a little stressed lately, but I would _never ever_ do that to you, Babe. Come here."

He quickly leaned in and kissed his forehead, bringing his hand up to pet at his curls. He then leaned in and kissed his lips before saying "I'd rather die than do that to you, Tom. I love you. I love you so much, you know that, don't you?" 

The Brit smiled and said "I love you too. And yes, I know."

The Aussie smiled and uttered a quick _Good_ , before unbuckling his seatbelt. He quickly got out of the car and Tom asked "Wait, what are you doing?"

Chris smiled and said "I gotta take a piss. Just wait here." 

Tom looked at him confused and asked "Wait here? Why do I have to wait here??" 

Chris chuckled and said "Just trust me, Baby! I'll be right back, I promise!" Before dissapearing inside.

Tom sighed, and slumped back in his seat. He folded his arms over his chest and waited. Chris better be lucky that Tom loves him.

 

•~•~•

 

Meanwhile, Chris hurried into the house, following the first trail of rose petals into the living room, where he planned on popping the question. 

He quickly lit all the few candles he set out, not wanting to go overboard and burn their house down, and pulled the ring box out of one pocket in his coat, opening the box. The ring still sat conft inside, and he smiled. That's when he pulled his phone out and sent a quick text to Tom, before getting down on one knee, kneeling inside a circle of petals.

Here goes nothing.

 

•~•~•

 

After a few minutes, Tom heard his phone go off, notifying him of a new text. He saw it was from Chris and when he opened it up, it said:

**_{Come inside.}_ **

Tom groaned and said "Finally." Before getting out, and heading in. The door to the garage connected to the kitchen, so as soon as he walked through the door and out of the kitchen into the living room ready to ask why Chris told him to stay in the car, he froze. The question died on his lips as soon as he saw the sight before him.

Chris was kneeling down on one knee, in a circle of rose petals, holding a box in his hand with a ring. The lights were off, leaving only the flicker of candlelight illuminating the room. 

Chris grinned at the Brit, looking at him with so much adoration, but also anxiousness. Tom felt like he couldn't breathe and he couldn't move. So the Aussie did the moving for him. He slowly got up and walked from where he stood over to Tom, and leaned in close.

He smiled and said "Tom. I'm very sorry for scaring you like that, I didn't mean to, and I didn't know. I would never break up with you nor would I ever cheat on you. You wanna know why?"

Tom slowly nodded and said "Yes."

Chris took his hand in his and said "Because I love you. I love you so much, I've been in love with you since the day we first met. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I would be the dumbest person alive if I ever hurt you, Baby."

Tom felt his eyes water and he swallowed. He quietly said "Chris.."

The Aussie said "I know you have been hurt. You've been hurt bad by people that never deserved you, and you don't deserve to be treated like that. I know you're afraid, but I don't think you have a _clue_ how much I love you, Tom. I'd do _anything_ for you, and no matter what we face from here on out, we'll make it through, together."

Tom covered his mouth with his hand, trying to quiet his crying. This was a huge relief, knowing Chris wasn't gonna hurt him. Chris said "The only reason I would ever leave you, is the day I have a tag on my toe. And that won't happen for a while.

But I love you, Tom. When I'm away from you for even a minute, I can't stop thinking about you. When you smile, I think my heart stops beating. And every time you smile at me, look at me, touch me, or tell me that you love me, my world is alright. You are my best friend, and the love of my life and I wanted to ask you if you would be so kind and marry me?"

Tom lost it. He squatted down and was crying hard, now using both hands to cover his mouth. Chris squatted down with him, pulling the Brit against him, kissing his temple a few times. Tom couldn't form any coherant words, so he simply nodded. 

Chris' face lit up and he asked "Yes?"

Tom nodded again and pulled Chris into a tight hug. Chris hugged him back just as tight, rubbing his back and whispering "I love you." Over and over. 

Tom finally managed to say "I love you too." Before pulling back. Chris wiped his tears away and Tom pulled him in for a kiss. Chris kissed him back and they knew they were gonna be okay.


End file.
